Vecino
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Pietro toma valor y le declara sus sentimientos a su vecino: Clint Barton. Las cosas no salen bien [Two-Shot] AU
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Ahora vengo con otro Hawksilver, mas bien un Two-Shot. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 _ **Pairings** : Hawksilver, Brutasha, ScottSam, Standa/ AU._

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno: Vecino.**

* * *

El portazo resuena en toda la pequeña casa de manera totalmente inesperada, logrando hacer que la dueña brincase del cómodo sillón por el susto y lanzase lejos el libro que comenzaba apenas a leer al suelo; perdiendo de aquella manera la pagina en la que estaba ensimismada. Wanda gira dramáticamente su cabeza hacia la entrada, viendo a su hermano entrar echa una furia. Con las mejillas rojas, dientes apretados y una expresión de querer destruir todo aquello que tuviera enfrente, como había ocurrido una vez luego de que el profesor Ross lo echara del equipo de fútbol. Para su suerte, el mayor sigue de largo hacia la pequeña cocina. Donde escucha el agua correr y los murmullos ahogados de Pietro, soltando, tal vez, maldiciones en su idioma natal.

Recuperando solo un poco el aliento, la muchacha suspira con cierto desgano y recoge del suelo el nuevo libro que Visión le regaló para su último cumpleaños: Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera. Guarda su nueva adquisición en el estante junto al televisor apagado y voltea su cuerpo en dirección a la cocina, allí donde su gemelo seguía mojándose la cara con agresividad. Tal vez para bajarse la furia que bullía de él, descontrolada. Camina los pocos pasos de distancia en su dirección y se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta abierta al instante que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho con pose descuidada. Observa cuidadosamente a su gemelo, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que le sucedía y porqué. Después de todo se lo había advertido, al igual que Visión y los dos raritos que su hermano tiene por amigos; Scott y Sam.

Pietro hace lo posible por ignorarla, por ya no sentir su mirada clavándose como agujas en su cuello, pero le es inútil y Wanda no quiere dejárselo pasar. _No va a_ _dejárselo_ _pasar._

\- ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunta ella, sin molestarse en elevar su tono de voz. Pietro no se gira a verla pero no le importa, prosigue- Creí que para estos momentos estarías abriéndote de piernas para Barton.

Su hermano seca su rostro furioso con una toalla azul y la encara. Su cuerpo tenso se acerca a ella cual animal salvaje y Wanda sabe que no va hacerle nada. Pietro seria incapaz de ponerle un solo dedo encima. Aun así, eso no evita que respingue al ver su mirada tan herida y envenenada, el color de sus ojos apocados por el dolor que envolvía su alma. Y se odia por ello. Por que pudo haberlo evitado, lo sabía. Ahora Pietro estaba sufriendo por algo que pudo detener y no hizo, solo para que él aprendiera la lección de una buena vez por todas. Para que dejara de buscar algo que era imposible, algo que nunca podría alcanzar.

El peliblanco está a dos centímetros de ella, alza una mano para apuntarle con el dedo y allí se queda, en total silencio. Viéndola de manera acusadora, como si de aquel modo las penas de su hermano tuvieran todas las respuestas, como si culparla a ella el dolor pesaría menos. La entrecortada respiración del muchacho la pone nerviosa, Pietro no parece estar por calmarse. Solo empeoraba. Sus ojos empañandose más, su labio inferior temblando levemente y algo dentro de Wanda se rompe.

No lo soporta, no puede seguir viéndolo de aquella manera. Quiere que Pietro deje de sufrir.

Wanda atrae a su hermano hacia su cuerpo y lo acuna entre sus brazos, de manera en que la cabeza del más alto quedara protegida sobre su hombro. Sus manos se deslizan por la espalda de Pietro lentamente, queriendo demostrarle su apoyo incondicional y aprieta su agarre tanto como puede sin llegar hacerle daño. Su hermano solo se apoya sobre ella, agotado. Como si ya no tuviera fuerzas ni para sostenerse por sí mismo. Wanda le susurra por lo bajo cariñosas palabras en un idioma que solo ellos entienden, uno que habían aprendido a dejar de usar desde que la guerra acabo con Sokovia.

Ambos se separan del abrazo fraternal luego de estar de aquella manera por casi diez minutos.

Wanda apoya una mano en la mejilla de Pietro, obligandolo a mirarla. El dolor en sus orbes azules sigue allí a pesar de todo y la muchacha sabe que esos permanecerán así por un largo tiempo más.

\- ¿Que sucedió? -pregunta ella, dulce.

Pietro sonríe sin gracia alguna.

\- Lo de siempre, hermanita -contesta con la voz ronca- Tenias razón, él volvió a rechazarme. Solo que esta vez, procuró romperme el corazón... Como un recordatorio de lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser.

Sus palabras abandonan su boca de forma herida, como si tan solo pronunciarlas hicieran que doliese más ¿Como podían hacerlo? Tal vez el recordarlo no hacia que dolieran más, sino prolongaba más del que de por sí ya siente. Como si este fuera eterno, algo que le hacia pensar al que debería acostumbrarse.

Pietro se libera de su hermana, gira su cuerpo y vuelve una vez más a la sala para marcharse hacia su habitación. El sonido de sus pasos retumban al subir las escaleras y finaliza con la puerta de su habitación cerrándose con suavidad, luego solo el silencio le hace compañía y Wanda no sabe que hacer.

Vuelve nuevamente a la sala y se deja caer descuidadamente sobre el sillón, inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre su regazo, y sostiene su cabeza entre sus palmas abiertas. Su cabello cae en cascada sobre sus hombros y cierra por un momento sus ojos. Su mente es un torbellino de ideas inconexas, debatiéndose entre ir donde su vecino para molerlo a golpes y obligarlo a corresponder los sentimientos de su hermano, o ir a la habitación de Pietro y abrazarle para dormir juntos como hacían de niños, aunque aquello último no seria lo mejor _-y lo primero tampoco arreglaría nada, pero Wanda no lo admitiría_ -, Pietro necesitaba estar solo por esa noche. Lo necesitaba, ambos manejaban el dolor de diferentes maneras y su hermano era propenso a callarse todo aquello que lo heria.

Wanda aprieta fuertemente sus labios, siente sus ojos picarle debido a las lagrimas que reprime y toma de la mesita ratona frente al sillón su celular. Busca entre sus contactos a su novio, el nombre de Steve junto a un corazoncito le iluminan la cara y su dedo queda suspendido sobre el icono de llamar. Al final vuelve a bloquear el móvil, recuesta su cabeza entre sus brazos y allí se queda.

Mientras tanto, Pietro se recuesta en su cama a medio hacer sin siquiera sacarse la ropa. Esta demasiado agotado psicológicamente como para buscar en su armario su ropa de dormir, desvestirse rápidamente para no sentir el frió del invierno y acostarse esperando a quedarse dormido de inmediato. Sinceramente, no tienes ganas de absolutamente nada. Y a pesar de que sus ojos pesan en cansancio, su mente, tal cual perra cruel, le repite una y otra vez el rechazo que recibió por parte de Clint Barton, su vecino.

Muerde con fuerza sus labios, lastimándose. No quiere llorar, no debería llorar por algo tan patético como el amor no correspondido. Él sobrevivió a la guerra, perdió a sus padres en un bombardeo y los militares lo enviaron lejos luego de que su país natal dejara de existir. Aun siendo un niño debió valerse por sí mismo, debió buscar trabajo para mantener a Wanda y enviarla a una buena escuela. Debió sacrificar muchas cosas para que a ella no le faltara nada, incluso tomo varios trabajos que no le permitían estar en casa durante todo el día. Debio soportar abusos para poder llevarle un plato de comida a su hermana ¿Y se dejaba derrumbar por su vecino?

 _"Eres un maldito marica ¿Porque pensaste que en algún momento ibas a gustarme? Me das asco y lastima, deja de humillarte de esta manera porque nunca vas a interesarme de ninguna manera ¿De acuerdo? Y si vuelves a insinuarteme, juro que voy a golpearte"_

Las palabras de Clint, crueles y venenosas, le retumban en la cabeza y Pietro siente como nuevamente su corazón se encoje.

Duele.

Recordar su mirada burlesca, como si el herirle le divirtiera, le hace temblar el cuerpo en sensaciones nada agradables. La mueca de su rostro, aquella que le decía que si iba a golpearlo si nuevamente volvía hablarle, solo hacia todo peor. Su repuesta, el rechazo que vivió frente a la casa de su vecino, es algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Pietro gime cual animal herido, se encoje sobre la cama y se cubre con las sabanas por completo.

Tal vez de aquella manera el dolor no lo encontraba y se iba.

* * *

Cuando despierta, el olor al desayuno invade por completo la casa. Se siente levemente perdido y el sueño se niega a abandonarlo, en su despertador se marcan las 9:51 a.m y si no fuera porque quedo verse con sus amigos Pietro ni de chiste dejaría su cama. Los domingos no se habían hecho para levantarse tan temprano.

Resignado, termina por levantarse cinco minutos después. Se asea un poco y baja a la cocina para reunirse con su hermana. Los sucesos del día anterior están muy presentes en su cabeza, repitiéndose tal cual película de drama oriental. Pero los ignora, aparenta que ya no le afectan. Después de todo, debe seguir adelante. Así como lo viene haciendo desde que el gobierno de Estados Unidos lo alejo de sus tierras para enviarlo a ese infierno personal del cual no podía escapar. Tal vez ya era hora de que comenzase a entender que él no seria feliz nunca y que debía conformarse con que Wanda si lo era, tal vez eso era todo lo que necesitase e iba recibir a cambio de todo los sacrificios que había hecho.

Pietro gruñe, ya sin ánimos de nada e ingresa en la cocina llevándose la sorpresa de que el novio de su hermana estaba allí con varios papeles sobre la mesa.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas -lo recibe Steve con una media sonrisa, más concentrado en su trabajo.

-Por lo que yo sabia, comúnmente se suele recibir al dueño de casa con un amable "Hola", pero por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar... -responde sarcástico Pietro, sentándose a su lado- ¿Cuando llegaste? Creí que estarías ocupado con tus chicos del fútbol...

-Bucky los llevo al centro recreativo de Industrias Stark, cree que si la prensa los ve conseguirían más patrocinadores para la próxima temporada -le informa Steve, dejando a un lado los papeles.

-No creí que estaban faltos de dinero -dice Pietro al momento en que Wanda dejaba un plato con panqueques y miel frente a él.

Steve niega y le sonríe a la chica cuando ella deposita su café en la mesa junto a los folios.

-En la temporada anterior recibimos tres patrocinadores menos. Bucky cree que fue por la falta de desempeño del equipo y Tony nos esta dando una mano para que el público vea la actividad de los jugadores. De ese modo el equipo recibiría atención y como resultado, más propuestas de marca.

-Si, si. Todo muy lindo, niños pero ¿Podríamos comer ya? -se queja Wanda, sentándose frente a ellos.

Steve, como no podía ser de otra, obedece. Pietro, en cambio, sonríe burlón antes de comenzar a comer.

El silencio que los invade no es agradable como solia hacerlo entre ellos, Pietro lo nota.

La tensión en el aire era palpable y hace todo lo posible por no tirar todo lo que hubiese sobre la mesa, finge que no siente la mirada de esos dos sobre él y come con cierta agresividad. Wanda y Steve no estaban siendo nada sutiles y Pietro no desea gritarles, porque sabe que terminaría por descargarse con ellos todo el daño que le genero Clint con tan pocas palabras y no desea eso. Entiende que no lo hacen apropósito, pero lo último que en verdad necesita es recibir la mirada de lastima de alguien. Suficiente tuvo con tener la lastima de todos cuando llego por primera vez a Estados Unidos y Maximoff estaba lo suficientemente "mayor" como para volver a recibirlas. Ya no.

Así que antes de cometer una locura, deja su plato a medio terminar y se dirige a la sala para tomar su chaqueta e irse al punto de encuentro que había acordado con Sam y Scott.

Escucha algunos murmullos en la cocina pero no logra entenderlos, luego le siguen los pasos de alguien y la figura de Steve se presenta frente a él antes de que sea capaz de tomar sus llaves. Pietro frunce el ceño, tratando de intimidarlo inútilmente. El rubio frente a él le llevaba una cabeza de altura y su cuerpo era mucho más musculoso que el suyo, sino fuera porque el mayor era un pan de azúcar y cachorros, seria Pietro quien debería sentirse intimidado por el otro.

Steve lo ve en silencio, se planta frente a él y apoya una mano sobre su hombro. No hace nada más, solo se deja estar allí y sonríe como quien quiere dar una mala noticia. Pietro desvía su mirada y se deshace de su agarre sin llegar a ser brusco. Se da vuelta sobre su propio eje y abre la puerta de entrada.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí... -le escucha decir por lo bajo, suave.

Pietro no se detiene, sigue caminando y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Una sonrisa débil se forma en su boca sin su consentimiento, las palabras de su cuñado calan en él porque sabe que son verdad. Porque Steve siempre estaba allí. Desde el día en que lo conocieron hace dos años, no había momento en el que el mayor no los apoyara, que estuviera presente para ellos. Y Pietro se lo agradece en silencio, de verdad que lo hacia. Porque Steve Rogers se había convertido en alguien importante para los Maximoff. Pero esta era una lucha que Pietro debía enfrentar solo.

Camina tranquilo por el sendero de adoquin de su jardín delantero, perdido en su mente.

Desde que pudo lograr dormirse ayer en la noche no ha echo más que adentrarse una y otra vez en el caos que era su mente cual masoquista, remembrando las palabras dicha por quien sentía algo más que cariño y dejarse caer en la oscuridad donde se oía cual sinfonía el rechazo que obtuvo como repuesta a su declaración. La crueldad reflejadas en ellas y la repulsión hacia su persona, como si el que Pietro amara fuera algo por el cual sentir asco. La desolación lo envuelve como fiel amiga y su rostro muestra aquella expresión de burla que ha aprendido usar como su mejor arma, para poder aparentar que nada ha calado en él como para llegar a destruirlo. Esa fachada de chico despreocupado cubre lo que en verdad siente, lo que le atormenta. Muchas veces había pensado deshacerse de ella, pero con el tiempo descubrió que gracias a esa mentira de que nada malo puede derribarlo, ha podido seguir en pie. Y Pietro piensa mantenerla siempre, porque había descubierto que con ella demostraba una seguridad que pocos se atrevían a enfrentar.

De aquella manera nadie podía hacerle daño.

Pietro sigue caminando, despreocupado de su entorno hasta que una voz infantil le llama a gritos. Voltea la cabeza en su dirección y sonríe al ver a una niña envuelta en capas de abrigo, Ronin; la hija de Clint.

\- ¡Hola, Pietro! -grita la niña feliz, dejando de jugar con la pelota rosada y corriendo en su dirección junto a su hermano mayor.

\- Hola, amigo... -dice Francis, queriendo aparentar ser mas maduro.

Ambos niños se colocan a su lado y comienzan a tironear su ropa, queriendo llamar la atención cada uno por su lado.

Pietro no hace más que reírse en alto, siempre era lo mismos con sus dos pequeños vecinos. Desde que los conoció cuando ellos apenas eran unos bebés, en el caso de Ronin, fue como una atracción mutua los que los unió a los tres. Una conexión que los llevo hacer travesuras a todo el vecindario. El peliblanco solo era un adolescente cuando los conoció, pero aquello no evito que entablaran una sana amistad. Wanda y él apenas dominaban el idioma, su acento era mucho mas marcado en aquel entonces, y Francis siempre fue un niño curioso. Luego, cuando los gemelos se ganaron la confianza de todos los vecinos de Cheep Town, no era nada extraño que ellos hicieran de niñeros de los pequeños Barton. Eso fue mucho antes de que Clint se divorciara de Laura y ella se fuera luego del nacimiento de Nathaniel, el tercer hermano.

Con el paso del tiempo y la marcha de su madre, Clint no volvió a llamarlos para cuidar de sus hijos. Pero eso no evito que los niños, incluido el bebé, les tuvieran aprecio y fueran a buscarlos para divertirse e incluso colarse a su casa cuando su padre se ausentaba del trabajo y la nueva niñera fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para descuidarlos por tres segundos.

No había ni que decir que Pietro recibió uno o dos puñetazos por parte de Clint cuando esto último sucedía. Al parecer, al hombre no le hacia gracia que él alojara a sus hijos cada vez que estos se fugaban de su casa en su ausencia.

\- Pietro, vamos a jugar... -invita Ronin, sonriendo y mostrando la falta de dos de sus dientes.

Francis solo asiente de acuerdo con su hermana, tomando de una de sus manos y queriéndolo arrastrar hasta el otro jardín.

El mayor logra poner resistencia y mantenerse en su lugar. Los niños lo ven extrañados, su amigo nunca había hecho eso antes.

\- Lo siento -se disculpa Pietro- Pero tengo planes con unos amigos en estos momentos, tal vez en otra ocasión -dice mientras se zafa de sus manitos.

Francis y Ronin colocan un mohin en sus rostros pero terminan aceptando. El mayor acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza suave y acaricia los cabellos de ambos, despeinandolos.

\- Bien, me marcho. Saluden a su hermanito por mi ¿Si? -pide Pietro, sin demostrar la tristeza que le golpea al pensar que tal vez ya no pueda volver a ver a Nathaniel.

\- ¡Claro! -acepta Ronin, sin darse cuenta.

Pietro sonríe y sigue su camino. Los niños los despiden y siguen con su juego de atrapar la pelota.

Las piernas le tiemblan ligeramente, respira profundo y sigue caminando. Habia hecho todo lo posible para no desviar su mirada hacia la casa de Clint, pues habia sentido perfectamente al hombre vigilarlo desde la ventana una vez que empezó hablar con los niños ¿Acaso no iba permitirle verlos? ¿O había creído que les diría algo relacionado con lo de anoche? ¿Tan estúpido y egoísta podía llegar hacer como para prohibirles hablarle? Lo último que le faltaba a Pietro era que Clint comenzara a llenarles de ideas tontas a todos los vecinos para margirnalo.

¿Que más roto quería dejarlo Clint?

* * *

El viaje a la cafetería había sido más tedioso y largo que otros días, fue sentir como si nunca llegaría.

Sin darle importancia, Pietro entra al local de Jitter's y busca a sus amigos. Para su suerte, el lugar no esta demasiado lleno y rápidamente los encuentra frente al ventanal. Scott come entretenido unos moffins de naranja mientras Sam teclea algo con su celular, tal vez hablando con uno de los profesores de Arte, ya que si hubiese sido con el estudiante de intercambio, T'Challa, con el que habia entablado una buena amistad, Scott prácticamente estaría sobre el moreno. Lang era algo celoso y Sam muchas veces se aprovechaba de ello.

Pietro sonríe y se acerca a la mesa. Scott es el primero en verlo y saludarlo moviendo exageradamente su mano manchada con glasé anaranjado.

\- ¡Amigo, hasta que al fin llegas! -le dice Scott mientras le hace espacio al peliblanco en el asiento.

\- Te esperábamos antes, tu café se enfrió -le regaña Sam, guardando el móvil y cruzándose de brazos- ¡Ey, Betty! -llama a la mecera. Una mujer menuda se acerca a ellos y los atiende- ¿Podrías calentar esto para mi amigo? Gracias.

La mujer toma el café y se retira, dejando a los tres amigos solos.

\- Lo siento, sucede que Ronin y Francis me interceptaron de camino aquí... -les comenta.

Scott asiente efusivo y palmea su espalda.

\- Eso quiere decir que entre tu y Barton termino todo bien ¿Verdad?.

Pietro no contesta de inmediato, baja la mirada con pose desalineada y niega. Trata de ya no recordar, pero no puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Que sucedió? -pregunta Sam, siendo más delicado que su pareja.

Scott guarda silencio, esperando a que su amigo tuviera el valor de contarles que sucedió exactamente.

Y Pietro les cuenta.

Les dice como había reunido valor para declararsele al mayor, como se había preparado y vestido para la ocasión. Como se había llenado de ideas positivas, con una sonría enorme y una emoción aun peor. Les confeso cuanto había gastado en su ropa nueva y en el perfume que Steve le regalo para la oportunidad. Como le temblaron las piernas mientras esperaba a que le atendieran luego de tocar el timbre y la sonrisa que le regalo al rubio cuando se vieron de frente. También les dijo como prácticamente le había entregado su corazón con la cursi declaración y como Barton lo destruyo con un solo dialogo. Les hablo de la crueldad de sus palabras y como le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Termino por contarles como había terminado su noche y como aún seguían doliendo sus palabras. Como le costaba de a tanto respirar, como dolía su pecho y el hecho de que hubiese sido tan idiota al pensar que Clint le correspondiera.

Scott no puede evitar gruñir y gritar maldiciones hacia Barton, alegando decir que debían darle una lección y animándolos a que fueran a buscarlo. Sam, por el contrario, mantiene la calma. Le regala un apretón de manos y lo consuela tanto como puede. Pietro, de alguna manera, lo agradece, pero sus ánimos no eran los mejores como para demostrarlo exteriormente. Más solo le queda desear ha que sus amigos supieran leer su agradecimiento entre líneas.

Al final se pasan el día allí, entre cafés con crema y moffins de naranja. Hablando de los futuros planes de Scott y el viaje a Nueva York que haría con Hope y Luis para reunirse con Pym. El cómo sería un viaje de una semana, que Sam aprovecharía para redecorar el departamento, y la guía turística que el mismo Scott se ideó para no perderse de nada ya que no creía que volvería hasta que Hank necesitase su ayuda urgentemente. Hablan del trabajo de Pietro en el taller, de la escuela de psicología de Wanda y del estudiante de intercambio del cual Scott estaba muy celoso. Obviamente ni Sam ni Pietro le dicen a Scott que T'Challa estaba casado con una bonita bióloga, Ororo Munroe, ya que era más divertido enfadarlo. Hablan de todo y nada a la vez, se cuentan lo que ya saben y las anécdotas vergonzosas de Sam y su intento de lige con Sharon Carter antes de comenzar una relación seria con Scott.

Pietro se olvida del dolor, de la angustia y de Clint Barton.

Se olvida que alguna vez tuvo el corazón roto y se concentra en disfrutar aquella tarde que tendría con sus amigos antes de que cada uno tuviera que concentrarse en su propia vida.

Por esas pocas horas, Pietro es feliz.

Hasta que la noche se devora por completo al día y el peliblanco se encontraba volviendo a su hogar.

* * *

Del vecindario, la casa Maximoff era la más pequeña, porque Pietro no podía darse el lujo de otra y porqué al ser solamente ellos dos era un lugar cómodo y económico. Las facturas de agua y gas eran razonables, la luz era pagada a medias con Steve haciendo que gracias a ello Wanda y él pudiesen irse de vacaciones una vez al año. Y a pesar de tener dos pisos y un desván, seguía siendo de los terrenos más pequeños.

Pietro no se molesta. Poseían una cocina muy bien ordenada, una sala con muebles para organizar los estudios de Wanda y en el piso superior estaban las habitaciones siendo separadas por un baño y una escalera retráctil que llevaba al desorden que era su "cuchitril", como le decía Steve.  
Esa casa no podía ser de las más bonitas, pero era su hogar y los Maximoff eran feliz ¿Acaso importaba algo más?

Perdido en su mente, Pietro sigue caminando. Recordando las veces en las que su cuñado les sugirió irse con él a Brooklyn, con la idea de que los tres podrían tener un nuevo comienzo allí. Y a pesar de que hubo muchas cosas que hizo desistir a los hermanos, Clint entraba en una de ellas; _que idiota fue._ Pero aún así, el muchacho dudaba poder aceptar el irse, después de todo seguía con miedo al cambio. La guerra y la extradicion a Estados Unidos le dejo secuelas un tanto perturbadoras, tanto como para que las pesadillas lo hicieran gritar en las noches.

Los recuerdos del fuego, la sangre y el miedo seguían muy vividos en él. Después de todo no podía olvidar así como así en poco más de diez años ¿Cuanto había pasado en realidad? ¿Quince o trece años? De igual manera, era poco tiempo y Pietro, con sus 24 años, no podía olvidar.

Por lo cual, irse no era una opción.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa, mira de soslayo hacia su derecha y nota, no sin cierto asombro, que el camaro de Natasha estaba estacionado en la calle frente a la residencia Barton. Al parecer, Clint volvió a salir en una de esas "citas" y había dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de Nath y Bruce.

En otras circunstancias hubiese ido dónde ellos para saludar, jugar con los niños e irse antes de la llegada del dueño. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes y Pietro ya no desea tener problemas con su vecino, en verdad que no. Además, si Clint se llegase a enterar que estuvo en su casa en su ausencia, lo más probable es que lo molaría a golpes antes de dejarle una denuncia por allanamiento de morada. Gracias pero no gracias.  
Así que simplemente suspira a desgano, cruza su jardín delantero y entra a su hogar. El viejo escarabajo azul de Steve aun se encontraba en su garaje, por lo cual su cuñado aún seguía en casa. Pietro lo agradece, al menos así Wanda estuvo acompañada durante el día.

Sin prestarle atención a nada más, Pietro entra a su baño para darse una merecida ducha.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Segunda parte.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Capitulo Dos: Vecino.**

* * *

Bebe del caro whisky con una elegancia envidiable, sus labios rojos se posan delicados sobre el frío vidrio sin dejarle ni una marca de pintura y los finos dedos sostienen con firmeza el pequeño vaso, las uñas decoradas con negro acarician la superficie cual aristócrata. Los cubos de hielo dentro de él se balancean de un lado a otro generando un sonido tintineante que hace eco en la sala, con sus luces apagadas y las cortinas de la ventana a un lado para observar el exterior, allí donde el invierno se hace notar con una cortina de lluvia agua nieve. El fuego en la chimenea ilumina su perfil al beber y traga soltando un sonido placentero al acabar. El alcohol le genera un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, aun así eso no evita que sostenga su abrigo con pose firme al sentir el crudo viento helado golpetear contra el cristal de la ventana.

Un sonido, muy parecido a un ronquido, elimina por completo el ambiente que se había generado. El fuego seguía igual de vivaz y la tormenta no había menguado, de todas maneras Natasha ya no lo ve igual. La magia del momento rota por completo. Da otro sorbo a su vaso y voltea su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, quien descansa recostado sobre el sofá más grande de la habitación y el único que se encuentra frente a la chimenea. El calor envuelve a Clint, pero éste no demostraba estar a gusto. Su rostro demostraba una expresión de armagura, con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo en tensión a pesar de no estar cien por ciento en sus cabales. En sus manos aun quedan rastros de suciedad producto de su "huida" bajo la lluvia, donde todo terminó con un estúpido Clint gruñendo frente al pórtico, de rodillas al suelo y sus manos hundidas sobre el césped mojado. Balbuceando cual borracho de ochenta años.

Desde que al rubio lo despidieron hace dos semanas, no había hecho más que beber en las noches junto a su compañía y salir a buscar un empleo para cuidar rápidamente de sus hijos y devolverle a ella todo el dinero que le dio hace días. No es como si a ella le importase que le devolviera algo de lo dado, después de todo no lo hizo por Clint, sino por los niños y Bruce estaba más que de acuerdo con ayudar en lo que hiciera falta en aquella casa. Aunque ahora el tiempo les corría encontra y ni Natasha ni Bruce podían darse el lujo de faltar a sus respectivos trabajos y Clint tampoco podía volver a gastar en una niñera ya que estaba falto de dinero y no podían malgastarlos. El tiempo de los tres estaban muy ajustado y era un alivio que los niños estuvieran de vacaciones de invierno. Por lo cual, la escuela no era un problema para los tres.

Natasha termina por beber de su whisky, observa a Clint y niega con suavidad.

Desde que Laura los abandono para buscar algo "mejor", la suerte de su amigo sufrió un gran declive. Y todo por culpa de la testarudez del mismo Barton, quien negaba los hechos una y otra vez cual disco rayado. Todo seria mas fácil si tan solo Clint dejara de pensar tan equivocadamente por ser testarudo.

Hace siete años lo había entendido. Pietro había sido un adolescente bromista con una fascinación en molestar a Clint, jugarle chistes subidos de tono frente a quien sea y hasta colarse en su casa cuando creía que nadie más miraba. Pero ahora todo era diferente, legal. Su amigo ya no estaba casado y hacia mucho tiempo Pietro había dejado de ser ese niño que tiraba papel higiénico al tejado de los Collins. Y aunque el menor había demostrado una última vez su interés para con su amigo, este lo había rechazado cruelmente pensado que hacia lo correcto por un simple acto egoísta. Ella se había encargado de "vengar" el corazón del peliblanco golpeando a Clint, para poder hacerle entrar en razón de alguna forma. No hacia falta decir que no había funcionado y Clint seguía reacio a reconocer que Pietro le atraía más haya del físico. Más haya de esa mirada curiosa de su entorno, de cuanto podía tomar provecho de todo sin nada más que su pícara astucia. Reacio a reconocer que sentía una pequeña debilidad por el mayor de los Maximoff y que por culpa de Laura y Sarah no se permitía arriesgarse a descubrir si esa atracción los podía llevar a algo bueno.

Natasha deja el vaso vació a un lado, se levanta del sillón y observa una última vez al rubio. Ella no podía hacer demasiado, después de todo no era su problema.

Camina hasta el segundo piso de la casa, se pasea por el pasillo hasta la habitación de invitados donde Bruce dormía y entra sin hacer ningún sonido. Cambia sus ropas por otras mas cómodas y se mete bajo las sabanas buscando el calor del cuerpo de su pareja.

Mañana seria otro día con el cual lidiar. Ahora, Natasha solo quería dormir un poco.

* * *

No es como si detestase las llamadas de Scott a las tres de la mañana, claro que no.

Bueno, tal vez si las odiaba. Pero solo era porque el muy imbécil de su amigo lo llamaba para llorarle a moco tendido y decirle, con todo su melodrama de Nickelodeon, que Sam le había cortado al teléfono porque tenia mucho sueño como para entablar una conversación coherente con él y las películas de James Bond. Scott era un exagerado, y aquello ocasionaba que Pietro fuera su pañuelo personal viviente, a falta de otro amigo que fuese capaz de soportarlo sin llegar al deseo de querer arrojarlo por una ventana de un décimo piso. Al peliblanco poco le molestaba, claro que si hablábamos de invitarle a comer un helado por la tarde o cenar pizzas en Dully's para darle celos a Sam. Eso lo acepta, después de todo Scott siempre estaba dispuesto para él y Pietro quería pagarle con la misma moneda.

¿Pero una llamada a las 3:25 a.m? No. Eso simplemente no.

Por esa razón, y porque Scott no dejo de llamarlo hasta que se digno a responderle, era que Pietro tenia unas enormes ojeras como si llevara bolsas de consorcio, ojos cansados y aspecto de haber inhalado esmalte de uña toda la noche cual vocalista de banda británica. Con su cabello echo un enredo y la ropa de dormir holgada, que una vez perteneció a Steve y que el mayor de los Maximoff proclamo como suyo sin importarle la opinión del novio de su hermana, aun puesta. Rasca inconscientemente su barbilla, refriega sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y bosteza. Camina hasta el baño donde moja su cara con agua fría y tiembla por el escalofrió. Debió encender el agua caliente.

Tenia mucho trabajo por delante aquel día y estaba terriblemente cansado. Quería ser capaz de echarse nuevamente en su cama y dormir hasta el día en que Zayn volviera con los One Direction, o hasta el día en que finalmente Dean se follara a Castiel. Pero eso era pedir demasiado y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era desayunar para enfrentar un nuevo y estúpido día.

Por lo cual, y antes que nada, como era su rutina salio a cambiarse por su ropa deportiva azul y dar unas vueltas a la manzana. No importo el verdaderamente abrigarse, una vez que tomara ritmo entraría en calor rápidamente.

Wanda aun dormía y el escarabajo azul de Steve ya no estaba, dando a entender que él ya no estaba, por lo tanto Pietro salio sin avisarle a nadie.

Una vez fuera noto rápidamente un Uber frente a la casa vecina y a Clint subiendo a él con unos cuantos papeles desordenados bajo su brazo. El rubio pareció notarlo, ya que giro su cabeza en su dirección y lo observo, quedando suspendido sobre la puerta del coche. Pietro también lo hizo, con toda la indiferencia que le fue capaz, y siguió en lo suyo sin importarle que su vecino seguía viéndolo aun cuando el auto arrancó y se marcho en dirección opuesta.

Pietro se encogió de hombros, tratando de ya no pensar en él; dolía mucho hacerlo ya que la herida en su corazón era demasiado resiente como para decir _¡No importa!_ y seguir en lo suyo como si nada estuviese taladrándole el pecho. No era estúpido, sabia que algo inquietaba a Clint, lo había notado. No quería creer que su confesión, aunque no debía llamarse como tal porque sus sentimientos eran demasiado obvios, lo hubiese descolocado de tal manera. Había otra cosa de por medio y no sabia que pudiese ser, lo mejor era no entrometerse aunque se estuviese muriendo de la curiosidad. Clint podría tachar su preocupación como algo más y malinterpretarlo, no quería que se enojase más con él.

Despejando su mente de todo problema, Pietro se coloca sus auriculares con el pequeño logo de Batman en ellos y reproduce su música desde el celular de manera aleatoria antes de empezar a correr.

Hooked On A Feeling es quien lo acompaña en sus primeros trotes.

* * *

Respira profundo desde la nariz dando sus últimos pasos, un halo frió abandona su boca entreabierta de manera se espesa debido a la baja temperatura al exhalar exhausto pero contento consigo mismo por poder mantener el ritmo contaste de su recorrido. El sol, perezoso, le ilumina cegándolo un poco. Lleva su mano hasta el celular y apaga el reproductor de música, dejando a Dancing In The Moonlight a mitad de la canción.

Pietro retira los auriculares y se dirige hacia su casa dispuesto a darse un baño reparador para iniciar un día más de trabajo cuando es interceptado sorpresivamente por Natasha. El menor hace todo lo posible por no verse inquieto ante su presencia, como si su aparición de la nada no lo hubiese asustado al punto en el que dio un brinquito hacia atrás. En su defensa, estaba distraído y los pies de la pelirroja eran demasiado ligeros como para que él la hubiese escuchado llegar, además ya pensaba él que Natasha lo hizo a propósito para asustarlo. _Mujer perversa._

 _-_ Nath, hola ¿Que cuentas? -saluda Pietro, una vez recuperado.

Natasha solo sonrió de manera suave, de esa manera que hacia erizar tu piel de manera nada agradable.

\- Buenos días a ti también, Maximoff -devolvió el gesto- Pero aunque me gustaría mucho socializar contigo, la verdad es que tengo trabajo que hacer y tu también, por lo cual toma -dijo, sacando unas llaves de su chaqueta de cuero y entregándosela.

Pietro las acepto con total cautela ¿Que tramaba ella?

\- ¿Unas llaves? -pregunta.

La mujer lo mira como si fuese estúpido y rueda los ojos.

\- Son las llaves del auto de Clint, quiero que lo revises y veas que tiene de malo. No soporto oír al idiota quejarse de su vehículo y no hacer nada por falta de tiempo -le aclara con cansancio, como si de verdad ya estuviera cansada de oír las quejas de su viejo amigo- ¿Podrías hacerte cargo?

Pietro asiente algo ausente y observa el juego de llaves que descansa en su mano. Una pequeña bailarina de plata, el numero 12 y una flecha acompañan a una llave negra.

\- Bien -sigue Natasha, dándose la vuelta para marcharse de allí- Bruce te abrirá el garaje para que retires el auto.

El menor vuelve asentir cual soldadito y entra a su hogar sin decir nada, sosteniendo firmemente las llaves sin darse cuenta.

Wanda lo nota, pero no dice nada y sigue bebiendo su café.

* * *

El coche de Clint era un sencillo Chevrolet Orlando negro con un motor gasolina 1.8 de 140 CV, y uno diésel 2.0 de 130 CV. Fácil de manejar, raramente sufría alguna clase de problema solo porque si o representaba falla técnica de fabrica. Por lo cual, Pietro se encargo de darle un vistazo luego de hacerle un control general al Ford Ecosport 2013 de los Nolan.

A Pietro no le tomo mucho tiempo saber cual era el problema en el coche familiar de sus vecinos, fue algo demasiado común y se extrañó de que Barton no lo hubiese notado él mismo. Después de todo no era algo de otro mundo, aunque recordándolo bien, Natasha había dicho que Clint no había disponido de tiempo suficiente como para revisar su propio coche, de lo contrario hubiese notado la falla: La bujía. Aquellas cosas tienen un problema de uso/desgaste. Mientras más utilices el auto, la posibilidad de que las bujías fallaran aumentaba significativamente. Un problema de bujías puede ocasionar que el auto avance a una velocidad muy por debajo de su capacidad, consuma más gasolina de lo normal, y produzca ruidos muy raros. Para prevenir estas desagradables situaciones, se procura realizarle el servicio en tiempo y forma, _cosa que Barton obviamente no hizo._ Incluyendo en el mismo el reemplazo regular de las bujías.

Así que, poniéndose manos a la obra, Pietro comienza a realizar su trabajo de manera impecable. Después de todo, tal vez Clint aprecie su pequeña ayuda ¿Verdad?

Se instalo en el auto, ya con sus guantes, y empezó a revisar las piezas. Era importante sustituir todas las bujías, aunque sólo esté defectuosa una de ellas, para que no se produzca un desequilibrio en el encendido, por lo que Pietro se dispuso a verlas con cuidado de no hacerlo mal. Este era un trabajo que en verdad deseaba hacerlo bien. En ciertos modelos hay dos bujías por cilindro que se sustituyen como pareja. Son idénticas o diferentes dependiendo del motor. Pietro rezaba tener al menos los modelos correspondientes si es que una de las bujías fallaba, tenia pensado tener el trabajo hecho para aquella misma noche y cualquier imperfección haría que se retrasase más.

* * *

De acuerdo. Fue un trabajo sencillo y limpio, casi rutinario. Si bien el automóvil de Clint no le generaría gran inversión, estaba satisfecho con el resultado final. El Chevrolet encendía a la perfección y los ruidos raros ya no se presentaban una vez el coche puesto en marcha. Incluso, con orgullo si se puede decir, se había tomado el tiempo de revisar el interior buscando demás problemas. El aire acondicionado, la radio y los vidrios funcionaban correctamente. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Era la hora ya de cerrar en la mecánica y nadie se había presentado para retirar el coche, cosa que no le extraño demasiado pero que había logrado hacer resurgir sus dudas para con la vida de su vecino. Después de todo el trabajo de Clint no le demandaba tanto tiempo y la constante presencia de Bruce y Natasha en la casa de al lado junto a los niños le había dejado con la intriga. Habia querido preguntar al respecto, pero con lo sucedido hace días - _¿cuanto había pasado realmente? ¿Semanas?_ \- se había guardado todo para sí. Por lo cual, no sabia que sucedía realmente.

Resoplando con fastidio, Pietro toma las llaves del coche de los Barton y se monta en él para regresar a casa. Ya dejando de paso el auto y cobrar lo correspondiente, un total de 300 dolares que bien podría subir a 400 por tener la amabilidad de alcanzarles el coche a su propio garaje. Todos ganaban ¿Verdad?

Con todo cerrado y dejando a StanLee (el doberman negro que reemplazaba a la alarma de seguridad inexistente) dentro de la mecánica junto a su comida y el gran almohadón de Barney que servia de cama, Pietro regresa al vecindario silbando a sus anchas una canción de la radio que escucho sin querer.

Estaba de buen humor, esperaba poder mantenerlo. En los últimos días las cosas no le habían salido demasiado bien que digamos y no había tenido a alguien que verdaderamente lo escuchase.

Por temas de negocio, Scott se había marchado a Nueva York un tiempo. Habia prometido llamarlos para contarles sus aventuras y las ocasiones en las que iba hacer rabian al señor Pym, pero Pietro dudaba que lo llamase precisamente a él. Ademas, Sam tampoco estaba muy disponible. Su amigo estaba por recibirse de policía en la Academia con adulaciones por parte de sus superiores y su curso antiestrés de la Escuela de Arte lo tenían ocupado, con Scott fuera de la ecuación era obvio que Sam aprovecharía ese tiempo para sí mismo y redecorar su departamento ¡Pero no se confundan! Se alegraba por ellos, de verdad. Le gustaba ver la emoción de Scott por visitar por fin NY y el orgullo de Sam por ser al fin policía, ellos se lo merecían después de todo. Tal vez se sentía un poco dejado de lado pero Pietro estaba seguro que solo era una fase, los problemas se habían acumulado entre los tres de manera simultanea logrando que se distanciaran un poco.

Con su hermana y Steve estaba en algo parecido a pesar de que a ellos los veía todos los días. Su cuñado estaba preocupado por su pequeño equipo de fútbol que pasaba por una mala racha y Wanda rendía parciales que la tenían dentro de la biblioteca de la ciudad, _porque su gemela era una pequeña ratoncita que prefería meter su nariz entre libros que utilizar la Internet que Steve instalo para ellos._

Pero, nuevamente, Pietro quería pensar que solo era una fase difícil. Que conforme pasaran los días, los problemas se solucionarían. Tampoco era como si fuera una gran desgracia, solo tenia un mal de amores y la debilidad le había generado a él un sentimiento desolador. Los demás no tenían la culpa de su corazón roto.

Queriendo pensar en otra cosa, Pietro volvió a entonar entre silbidos una canción. Magic, de Pilot, lo mantuvo lo suficientemente distraído hasta que llego a su destino.

Para sorpresa de él, Clint bajaba en aquellos momentos de un taxi de mala muerte. El mayor tampoco parecía tener buen aspecto y dudo en darle un bocinazo para hacerle saber de su presencia, la farola encendida sobre ellos le era suficiente como para ver el rostro contraído que portaba su vecino. Se notaba que no había tenido un buen día y la mueca molesta empeoro al divisarle en su auto. Respirando hondo, dándose ánimos para lo que le viniese encima, salió del coche una vez que el taxi se marchó y él pudo estacionar frente a la casa de Clint. Apago el motor con calma, retiro las llaves y se bajo del vehículo con chulería.

\- Aquí tienes -le dijo con voz neutra, entregándole sus llaves.

Clint las tomo con cierto desgano y señalo su auto con rencor, como si el pobre fuera la desdicha del mayor, cosa que tal vez fuera así.

\- ¿Que le hiciste? Esa maldita carcacha estuvo en mi garaje días sin querer encender... -le comento apretando los dientes- ¿Que le hiciste?

Pietro alza una ceja, preocupado ¿En verdad se lo estaba preguntando?

\- Soy mecánico -respondió, evitando dar ese _¡Duh!_ despectivo- Y me debes 300 dolares por la revisión de tu vehículo, créeme que te la deje barata. Particularmente los vehículos familiares cuestan más, sin decir que tuve que traerlo hasta aquí.

\- ¿Quien te dio las llaves? -pregunta molesto, ignorando potencialmente todo lo que él había dicho.

\- Natasha.

\- Pues ella te pagará.

Sin decir más, Clint se gira en dirección a su casa y se marcha como quien no quiere la cosa. Como si Pietro no hubiese reparado el Chevrolet con descuento o lo hubiese traído tan amablemente hasta el domicilio del dueño sin cobrar de más. _Debí dejarlo en la mecánica para que se lo comieran los bichos_ , pensó disgustado al ver que verdaderamente Clint no pensaba pagarle.

Nuevamente con malhumor, Pietro vuelve hacia su propio hogar para desahogarse con Wanda.

 _Estúpido Clint._

* * *

\- No sabia que estaba desempleado -comenta Pietro con aire pensativo mientras corta un pedazo de filete y se lo lleva a la boca.

Wanda asiente, sirve para ambos un poco de agua y vuelve su vista a su plato. Toma con su tenedor el puré de patatas y come.

\- Natasha me lo dijo esta tarde cuando me la cruce en el parque junto a Bruce y los niños, al parecer lleva meses sin encontrar empleo y el dinero comienza a faltarle -añade con cierta pena- Ahora sabemos porque se ausentaba gran parte del día. Y tu creyendo que se iba de juerga...

\- Sabes que estaba jugando -se defiende Pietro.

Así que eso sucedía, ahora lo tenia un poco mas claro.

El aura deprimente de Clint, el cansancio que lograba irradiar sus ojos, lo distante que parecía estar para con su entorno y, por sobretodo, lo ausente que estaba durante el día y parte de la noche. Clint nunca dejaba solos a los niños durante tanto tiempo, nunca. Y, por lo que se podía notar a simple vista, no le había ido demasiado bien.

Pietro sabe que no debería meterse en donde no le llamaban, que debería mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que Clint no vivía en la casa conjunta, fingir que no le importaba y que nunca se había enterado de su situación económica. Pero claro, Pietro era estúpido y como estúpido, debía hacer cosas estúpidas: ayudar a Clint.

* * *

Wanda era una total bruta.

Bajo esa apariencia de muchacha sonriente, amable y estudiosa se encontraba un Shrek con complejo de He-Man.

Porque, de lo contrario ¿Como rayos había podido su hermana romper el lavavajillas? La muy necia había creído que ella sola podía reparar la cocina y como resultado ahora tenía que ir él a la electrodoméstica para cambiarlo. _Tonta Wanda_. Él no estaba para ponerse a reparar sus desastres, pero claro, debía ocuparse si no es que quería que su hermanita volviera a incendiar la cocina como había ocurrido hace tres años, menudo susto se llevo el vecindario al escuchar los gritos de Wanda y el gran humeral que comenzó a salir por la ventana trasera de la casa. Para suerte de ellos, los bomberos llegaron rápidamente y los daños fueron mínimos.

Ni siquiera sabia bien que le había hecho al pobre aparato, pues él no sabia de esas cosas y no quería molestar a Steve con algo tan tonto como eso. Habia llamado a Sam pero el celular le daba como apagado y Scott no era precisamente el hombre en el que le confiaría su lavavajillas, era probable que su amigo acrecentara el daño junto a Luis. Por lo que, no teniendo a nadie que pudiera darle una mano, Pietro se conformó con gastar en otro, o al menos ver quien podría reparar el que decentemente tenían.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse a tomar el autobús hacia la ciudad, es interceptado por nada más ni nada menos que su "adorable" vecino. Quien no parecía estar muy bien descansado y el peso de los días comenzaban a reflejarse claramente en su aspecto.

Clint era un hombre que ya estaba en sus cuarenta - _45 para ser más exactos_ \- muy bien entrados, y a diferencia de los otros sujetos de su edad, el rubio se mantenía en muy buena forma. Se notaba que iba al gimnasio, pues sus brazos seguían tonificados y sus piernas fuertes. Las arrugas en su rostro no le sentaban nada mal y cuando sonreía, muy de vez en cuando, las patitas de gallo a los lados de sus ojos lo hacían ver adorable. Clint era un hombre guapo, sobretodo con su voz y esa apariencia de hombre responsable y maduro era un aliciente sexy.

Pietro parpadeo dos veces para enfocarse y alejar a los demonios de su cabeza que no querían apartar la mirada de Clint quien ya se había parado frente a él extendiendo su mano con dinero.

Sin poder evitarlo, el menor alza una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y esto? -pregunta mirando el dinero y luego a su vecino.

\- El dinero por reparar mi auto, toma. Son 300 dolares... -responde algo cohibido.

Pietro frunce el ceño y muerde su mejilla interna para así evitar la sonrisa que pugnaba por querer aparecer en su rostro. Niega suave, rechazando el dinero y se encoje de hombros.

\- No importa. No lo quiero, de todas formas fue un reparo general que le hice. Ya sabes, rutina.

\- No necesito tu caridad -dice Clint con cierta agresividad, colocando su mano con el dinero sobre el pecho del menor.

\- Ni yo la tuya -agrega Pietro usando el mismo tono que el mayor.

Clint gruñe, igual de terco que el otro pero no está dispuesto a discutir. Había querido darle el dinero al peliblanco por su trabajo cumplido, ahora gracias a él no debía gastar en taxis para ir a las entrevistas de trabajo a la ciudad y alrededores. Pero claro, el mocoso inútil quería hacer de buen samaritano y no aceptaba el dinero que se había ganado reparando el Chevrolet.

\- No quiero tu lastima -dice el mayor apretando los dientes.

Pietro se carcajea sin gracia alguna, casi con cierta crueldad. Clint se descoloca un poco por aquella acción inesperada, retirando su mano sin entender la mirada fría que ahora el menor le regalaba.

\- Dices hablar de lastima cuando no tienes ni la menor idea de como es que te vean así, Barton. Yo se de lastima, sobreviví a una guerra y créeme, que lo que siento por ti no es nada parecido a la lastima... -responde Pietro con su marcado acento sokoviano.

Luego, simplemente niega tratando de restarle importancia y dejar de lado el tema. Clint no responde y evita mirarle a los ojos. Pietro quiere dar por terminada aquella charla e incluso se aleja del otro hombre rumbo a la parada de autobús, pero detiene sus pasos y vuelve a retroceder hacia donde Clint aún esta parado, perdido seguramente en su mente.

No sabe que es lo que el otro hombre piensa, no sabe si aún medita sobre el dinero de la reparación o es que las palabras de Pietro sobre la lastima y sus sentimientos para con él le han descolocado. No lo sabe y no va preguntar.

El menor suspira pesado y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña tarjeta blanca, allí donde el logo de Industrias Stark resaltaba en un fuerte color negro. Extiende la mano hacia su vecino y le entrega la tarjeta, el otro apenas y reacciona a tomarla.

\- Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto lo hago por los niños ¿Si? Francis, Ronin y Nathaniel me importan mucho -dice Pietro, el cariño hacia los niños es vidente en el tono de su voz- Stark esta contratando un nuevo personal, oí que Hogan necesitaba ayuda en seguridad. Desde que Coulson murió en el accidente de Manhattan... -dice, pero sus palabras quedan suspendidas al recordar a su amigo fallecido. Luego, sigue hablando tratando de recuperar el tono- Ellos han buscado eficacia desde el fraude con Ward, y te he visto entrenar. Se que eres habilidoso y Natasha me dijo que tu y ella fueron a la milicia de jóvenes. Llama a Stark y pide una cita ¿Si? -intenta convencer Pietro- Diles que quieres hablar con Maria Hill, ella te atenderá mejor que los otros inútiles.

Clint queda totalmente descolocado por algunos segundos sin poder creérselo.

\- No sabia que conocías a Stark... -es lo único que atina a decir el mayor.

\- Steve salio un tiempo con Tony, su relación no funciono pero siguieron siendo amigos. Ademas, Wanda es la favorita de Stark y Pepper ¿Porque crees que mi hermana puede darse el lujo de ir a la Universidad? Tiene una beca por parte de Industrias Stark, ademas de que hice buenas pegas con su novia y... Por dios, quita esa cara que no me acosté con ella ¡No seas malpensado! -exclama Pietro al ver que Clint malinterpreto su amistad con Pepper- Como te decía, su división de Energía Biorenovable tiene una sede aquí en la ciudad. Llamales para una cita de capacitación, para que puedas trabajar allí como agente de seguridad.

Pietro se cruza de brazos, esperando algún tipo de reacción en el otro.

Clint solo resopla, azorado.

\- Yo... Bueno, no se... No se que decir, la verdad... -dijo el mayor, mirando la tarjeta con un numero gravado con lápiz. Tal vez escrito por el mismo Pietro.

El menor solo se encoje de hombros, sin darle ninguna clase de importancia. Como si con aquel gesto desinteresado no estuviera salvando a Clint.

\- Solo llámalos ¿Si? -dice mientras se da media vuelta y camina alejándose, luego se frena y voltea a verlo- Por cierto, diles que vas de parte de Pietro Maximoff. Después de todo, Stark me debe un favor -dicho eso, sigue caminando.

\- ¡Pietro! -grita Clint, deteniéndolo. El menor solo gira de medio lado, interrogante- Gracias -susurra, pero el otro es capaz de oírlo perfectamente.

Una sonrisa suave adorna el rostro de Clint y Pietro siente que pronto le saldría el corazón del pecho por lo rápido que este palpitaba en su interior.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Pietro le dio la tarjeta de Industrias Stark a Clint. Tres días en los que estuvo ocupado reparando un Toyota Corola del 2010 con un dueño quisquilloso, impaciente y que no dejaba de insinuarsele. Visitándolo a la hora del trabajo y ofreciéndole llevarlo a su departamento alquilado en la ciudad, obviamente no solo a tomar café como le había propuesto Peter Hale. Claro que Pietro no desaprovecho dicha oferta, después de todo no era de piedra y el dueño del Toyota no estaba nada mal. Y el humor ácido del mayor en la cama fue un extra de lo más interesante, Pietro nunca había entablado tanto una conversación a la hora de acostarse con alguien.

Al final consiguió un muy buen dinero a la hora de terminar su trabajo y el numero de Peter para verse por si el hombre volvía a la ciudad, cosa que no era probable. No le importaba realmente, Peter era muy bueno en la cama pero no era el tipo de persona con quien Pietro querría entablar nada. Ademas de que el hombre vivía en Canadá y que solo había vuelto unos días para la boda de su sobrino y el novio de éste, nada interesante realmente.

Ahora simplemente quería relajarse, eliminar los problemas de su mente al menos una hora y beberse unos tragos en el bar de Frank. Lamentablemente para él, debió ir solo porque los demás ya tenían planes para aquella noche. Tontos ingratos _¡Me vengare_ _!_ Pensó divertido el muchacho, ya ideando hacer una fiesta con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas donde no invitaría a nadie.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su cabeza que Pietro solo pudo llegar a reaccionar cuando literalmente tuvo el peso de alguien más en su espalda, de forma inesperada y casi agresiva.

Estuvo a punto de golpear al sujeto que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para iniciar una pelea con él cuando escucho claramente su voz.

\- Hola, niño... -dijo Clint de manera lenta, arrastrando las letras.

\- ¿Barton? -pregunta incrédulo, volteando la cabeza- ¿Estas borracho?

Clint olía ligeramente a alcohol, pero su actitud somnolienta y sonrisa torcida daba aires a que estaba muy tomado y que poco faltaría para que cayera en un coma etílico. Su cuerpo se balanceaba un poco sobre el suyo y su brazo caía a un lado de su cuerpo, suspendido.

Como pudo, Pietro lo hizo a un lado y lo sostuvo desde la cintura cuando el cuerpo del mayor se fue hacia un lado sin ningún equilibrio ¿Que le sucedía a ese tonto? Nunca había visto de aquella manera a su vecino. Lo había visto enojado, sonriente, serio y decaído, pero nunca hubiese pensado de Clint era ese tipo de personas a las que les gustaba emborracharse hasta quedar como ardilla raquítica con retraso mental.

Se inclino de lado y dejo que el otro pusiera todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, después de todo Clint no pesaba demasiado.

\- Has venido en auto ¿Verdad? -pregunta enojado, era lo ultimo que le faltaba para culminar la noche ¡Y eso que eran solo las 01:30 a.m!

Clint no contesta, solo entrecierra los ojos. Pietro bufa y se atreve a tocar los bolsillos del mayor, el barman lo mira atentamente, tal vez pensando en que podría robarle algo. _Idiota_. Primero tantea los bolsillos de su chaqueta violeta, del lado interno y el pequeño en su pecho. Luego baja la mano hasta los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y al no encontrar nada se atreve a tocarle un poco el trasero. El sonido tintineante de la flecha y el numero 12 de mental le advierten a Pietro y este rápidamente los toma.

Pietro le reprocha con la mirada y lo arrastra hacia afuera, Clint gruñe pero se deja hacer. Es guiado hasta el Chevrolet y puesto con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto, Pietro sube al conductor y arranca hacia el vecindario. Un manto de silencio los envuelve incómodamente, es la primera vez que están juntos en un reducido espacio y Pietro no entiende como es que Clint no comenzó a gritarle u obligarlo a bajarse del coche cual perro.

Por el contrario, Clint iba mansito en el asiento, apoyándose contra la puerta y su frente sobre el cristal de la ventana. A pesar de su pose tensa, el menor dudaba que fuera por él.

Durante el tiempo en el que estuvo reparando el Toyota de Peter, no tuvo ocasión de ver a Clint. Supuso que hasta él estaría ocupado, pero con la actitud de borracho que presentaba aquella noche Pietro dudaba que la estuviese pasando bien y la duda rápidamente se instalo en él. Iba a preguntar, pero primero prefería llegar a la casa de su vecino.

No tardaron demasiado, veinte minutos.

Apago el motor del Orlando y bajo del coche, Clint no hizo lo mismo y Pietro tuvo que hacerlo por él. Lo tomo por sobre los hombros y ayudo al hombre a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta y entraron a la sala cerrando la puerta tras ellos, evitando que el frió del exterior invadiera el hogar.

La casa estaba en silencio, por lo que tanto Bruce y Natasha, así como los niños, debían estar durmiendo.

Inesperadamente Clint se alejo de él y se encamino hacia las escaleras, dando pasos firmes pero lentos. Pietro boqueo un poco ¿Que no estaba borracho? Poco le falto para dar media vuelta e irse, pero al menos quería cerciorarse de que el rubio no iba a matarse llegando a su habitación. Puede que no estuviera borracho del todo, pero a leguas se notaba de que Clint no estaba bien.

Así que le siguió de cerca, esperando algún tipo de reacción que no llego.

Clint entra a una habitación mas fría y comienza a quitarse la chaqueta, aquella fue la señal de Pietro para darse media vuelta e irse por donde vino. Tenia pensado volver al bar, pero ya estando allí mejor cruzaba el jardín delantero de los Barton y se metía en su propio hogar.

\- ¿Porque lo haces? -pregunta Clint por lo bajo, deteniendo su "huida".

La pregunta lo pillo totalmente por sorpresa. No se la esperaba.

\- ¿Que cosa? -dijo Pietro volteando a verlo.

\- Esto ¿Porque lo haces? -repitió el mayor- ¿Porque me ayudas? -aclaro al ver la duda en los ojos del menor.

\- No entiendo por que no debería ayudarte... -contesta con simpleza, acompañándose con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- He sido un malnacido contigo, te insulte, te golpee y te rechace hace semanas cuando dijiste que me querías... -Clint también voltea a verlos- Deberías odiarme. Alegrarte porque me este yendo mal, alegrarte de que mi vida se va en picada. No ayudándome como lo has hecho.

Pietro sonríe triste y niega, dando un paso mas cerca de él.

\- Cuando dije que te amaba era cierto, Clint. Y aunque fuiste un hijo de puta conmigo, eso no evita que en el fondo te siga queriendo. Ademas, te había dicho que esto lo hacia por los niños -vuelve a aclarar- ¿Porque te has ido a emborrachar? ¿Acaso fue por eso?

\- Stark no me ha llamado aun -contesta en seco.

\- ¿Cuando fue que solicitaste la entrevista?

\- Ayer.

Pietro lo observa con el ceño fruncido y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Clint, ellos no van a llamarte con tan solo 24 horas y lo sabes, máximo debes esperar una semana... -dice Pietro, como si su vecino fuera estúpido.

Barton resopla, sabe que el menor tiene la razón pero no pensaba dársela. Después de todo, lo que sufría en aquellos momentos era por culpa del niño que tenia frente suyo. Todo era culpa suya.

\- Todo es culpa tuya -dice en voz alta, con la voz grave debido al alcohol ingerido.

\- ¿Que?

\- Si. Todo comenzó por culpa tuya... -gruñe, avanzando hacia Pietro- Por culpa tuya fue que comenzaron mis problemas, fue por culpa tuya que Sarah me amenazo. Fue culpa tuya el que Laura me dejara...

Pietro frunce el ceño, también enfadándose. Él después de todo nunca, _nunca_ , se le insinuó a Clint con Laura presente. Lo había hecho a escondidas, cuando la mujer miraba hacia otro lado ¿Pero con ella presente en la situación? No. Tal vez bromeo con Sarah en su momento, pero nadie le hubiese creído a esa vieja demente que gustaba espiar a los vecinos. Gracias a dios a la anciana estúpida le dio un paro cardíaco y murió, por muy cruel que eso sonase. A Pietro no le importo su muerte, después de todo Sarah odio a los Maximoff desde el primer día que llegaron al vecindario.

\- ¿Crees que todo es culpa mía? -pregunta Pietro, con los puños fuertemente apretados. Clint asiente, firme- Yo no he tenido la culpa de nada, Barton -dice enojado.

-Claro que es culpa tuya.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si... -gruñe Clint- Fue tu nombre el que gemía mientras me masturbaba cuando Laura me encontró aquella noche.

De pronto, la habitación enmudece.

La respiración de Pietro se detiene y la sorpresa lo golpea, tambaleandolo un segundo. Clint cierra la puerta de su habitación, dejándolos a ambos dentro. El menor no lo nota, pues sigue boqueando incrédulo ante lo dicho por Barton. Siente las manos temblarle ligeramente pero ignora cualquier tipo de signo en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Que has dicho? -pregunta en un hilo de voz, sin llegar a creérselo.

Clint sonríe y Pietro no sabe como interpretar aquello.

\- No es tan difícil, niño -dice Clint mientras acorrala poco a poco a Pietro contra la puerta cerrada- Laura llega a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo, cansada y esperando poder cenar algo en familia. Solo para después llevarse la sorpresa de encontrar a su esposo en la habitación de ambos gimiendo el nombre de un menor de edad que, además, era su maldito vecino ¿Lo captas ahora?

Pietro no dice nada ¿Como hacerlo? Si la razón por la que Laura, la madre de los niños, se fuera fue porque Clint sintió atracción por él. Sinceramente, no sabe como tomárselo. Así que simplemente dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

\- Eres un viejo verde -susurra, incrédulo.

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien se colo en mi habitación mientras me bañaba.

\- ¡Tenia 17 años!

\- Y por esa misma razón fue que Laura me amenazó, fue por esa razón que nos abandonó a nosotros -dice, refiriéndose a él y los niños- Al parecer, no le fue muy agradable saber que me tenia loco un niño tonto que gastaba bromas como si se creyera Loki. Pero en cierto modo lo agradezco.

Pietro traga saliva, confundido.

\- ¿Si? -pregunta, porque no tiene sentido el que lo tenga.

¿Porque debería alegrarse? No decía que le desagradase la idea, después de todo no le fue indiferente a Clint. Pero el que dijera que le alegraba el hecho de que su ex-esposa lo encontrase en in fraganti, pues, lo confunde de sobremanera.

-Si... -sigue el mayor- Me hizo ver otra faceta de la mujer que supuestamente me amaba. No digo que lo que hice estuviese bien, después de todo eras un niño y no debía pensar así de ti, pero gracias a eso pude ver cuanto signifique para Laura. Después de todo, ella no dudo en tomar ventaja de todo eso y marcharse cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No le importo los niños, ni siquiera Nathaniel.

Clint sonríe tenso, recordando como había tratado de mantener vivo a su matrimonio y pensando que la llegada del bebé lo repararía todo. Gran error.

\- Ella amenazo con llevarse a los niños, diciendo que no estaban bien conmigo. Debí darle una suma importante de dinero para que me dejara la custodia... -el mayor hace una larga pausa- ¿Sabes cuantas veces los ha llamado? ¿Cuantas veces ha llamado para saber de ellos?

Pietro sabe que no es retorico, por lo que inclina su cabeza de lado.

\- ¿Cuantas? -pregunta bajito.

\- Ninguna -responde serio- No ha llamado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para saber si Nathaniel tenia sus vacunas al día -Clint se inclina hacia adelante, casi juntando sus rostros- ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha dicho Ronin de sus llamados, de las veces en las que tu y Wanda llaman para hablar con ellos? Muchas. Cada vez que volvía a casa, mis hijos me hablaban de ustedes. De las veces en las que han hablado por teléfono solo porque yo les prohibía verlos.

Inconscientemente, Pietro pasa saliva. No se suponía que Clint se enterase. Él les había dicho a los niños que no le comentaran a su padre sobre sus llamadas.

\- Estaba preocupado -admite el menor- No me dejabas verlos, ni siquiera acercarme. Por eso le pedí el numero a Natasha, al menos así me aseguraba de que Ronin no volviese a meter a Nathaniel al inodoro.

Clint se ríe, alto y sincero. Luego, alza una mano hacia la mejilla del menor y mima despacio.

\- Desde aquella vez en la que Laura me encontró pensando en ti, me convencí de que todo era culpa tuya -dice Barton, perdido en sus pensamientos- Me convencí que fue culpa tuya el que Laura comenzara a distanciarse, me convencí que fue culpa tuya el que mi vida diera un giro de 180 grados. Me convencí que todo lo malo que me ocurrió fue culpa tuya, cuando en realidad fue mía. Pero claro, fue más fácil culparte a ti... -Clint suspira y junta sus frentes- Cuando te me declaraste, por un momento pensé en aceptarte. En besarte como lo esperabas. Pero aún tenia en mi mente el hecho de que era culpa tuya y el hecho de que me hubiesen despedido nublo mi mente.

Los ojos de Pietro se iluminaron, ansiosos.

\- Entonces...

\- No -dice Clint- Nada de lo que te dije fue verdad -ambos se separaron centímetros- Como te dije, me convencí que todo fue culpa tuya y mantenerte alejado de mi me dio la seguridad de que todo pronto se arreglaría... Ahora me doy cuenta que solo lo jodí más.

Clint se mueve hacia adelante y besa castamente a Pietro por primera vez. Solo había durado dos segundos, pero para ambos significo suficiente.

\- Gracias por haberme ayudado -dijo el mayor, para luego darle otro beso- Gracias por hacerme el favor de arreglar mi auto -otro beso- Gracias por haberme ayudado con lo del trabajo, estoy seguro que me llamaran -un beso más- Gracias por no rendirte a la primera.

El beso fue más profundo esta vez. Mas duradero, con los sentimientos de ambos en cada movimiento. Degustando de los labios del otro. El mayor presionó al chico contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por el cuerpo contrario, sintiendo perfectamente los escalofríos que generaban sus caricias en Pietro. Lamio tentativo su labio inferior y para Pietro no fue complicado seguirle, atreviéndose él también a tocar a Clint como siempre deseo. Sintiendo la piel caliente bajo sus dedos.

Barton tomo al menor de las caderas y lo alzo, haciendo que el otro enredara sus largas piernas en sus caderas. Sin dejar de besarse, ambos cayeron en la cama. Pietro gimió bajito cuando las sabanas frías hicieron contacto con su cuerpo caliente.

Clint dejo a un lado sus labios para empezar a morder, chupar y lamer su cuello. Posando sus manos en la cama, a los lados del cuerpo tembloroso de Pietro, atrapandolo. No es como si Pietro quisiese irse, claro que no. Pero si Clint quería jugar un poco ¿Quien era él para negarselo? Queriendo jugar él también, el Maximoff se atreve a internar sus manos frías dentro de la playera azul de Clint, logrando estremecer al mayor que muerde con fuerza su cuello. El muy desgraciado iba a llenarlo de marcas demasiado visibles y estaba seguro que Wanda se burlaría de él por días.

Pietro alza la pelvis, tentativo, rozandose contra la entrepierna de su acompañante, y gimen del gusto sin dejar de besarse. El mayor toma iniciativa y desliza hacia abajo el cierre de los jeans del peliblanco. Pietro se remueve ansioso por sentirlo...

Cuando de pronto, el llanto de Nathaniel rompe la burbuja de sensualidad al que profundamente estaban metidos. Se separan de golpe, haciendo un sonoro ruido al momento en el que sus labios se alejan. Se miran un momento y Nathaniel vuelve a llorar, tal vez teniendo hambre. Clint se quita de encima, casi levantándose para ir a la habitación de su hijo cuando una voz detrás de la puerta lo congela de inmediato.

\- Descuiden... -dice la voz de Natasha- Ustedes sigan, yo me ocuparé de mi ahijado.

Los pasos de la mujer, suaves, suenan en el pasillo perdiéndose rumbo a la habitación del bebé. Los gimoteos del niño se detienen, quedando nuevamente todo en silencio.

La vergüenza poco a poco devora a Pietro, que siente sus mejillas arder. _Dios_ , Natasha los había oído ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo esa demente tras la puerta? Si Nathaniel no hubiese llorado ¿Se habría quedado a oírlos tener sexo? De ser así, Pietro no se extrañaría. Estando casi seguro de que si fuera por ella, felizmente los grabaría para luego subir el video a Internet. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la próxima vez procurará revisar la habitación para que no hubiese una cámara escondida.

Siente a Clint a su lado y sus labios darle un besito en la sien, otro en su mejilla y al final en la comisura de su boca.

\- Creo que seguiré comiendo mi cena... -susurra Clint, demasiado bajo.

El menor alza una ceja, incrédulo, y gira solo un poco su cuerpo para verlo mejor gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunta el chico, sin creérselo- Son casi las 02:00 de la mañana, viejo.

Clint sonríe cual gato, acercándose peligrosamente al menor. Lo toma de su cintura y lo acerca a su regazo.

\- Yo hablaba de otro tipo de comida -aclara, haciendo que el más joven sintiera su erección atrapada por los jeans.

Pietro abre la boca y sonríe sintiéndose un poco idiota. Enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de Clint y lo besa con ganas.

Ya habría tiempo de aclarar mejor la situación entre ellos en el desayuno.

Ahora, sólo quería dejarse llevar entre los brazos de su querido vecino.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo. Ojala les haya gustado.

 **¿Abrazos y besos?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
